contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Gomeramos King
is one of the main antagonists and the final boss in the original Contra. It has since then appeared as a frequent boss in many following titles. It actually is Demon Dragon God Java's still beating heart, which still nurtures the whole aliens' hive biomass even after its owner's death. Description Gomeramos King is the last boss in the original Contra, and as such, it's the first main antagonist to appear in the whole Contra series. It is a giant alien heart which nurtures the cocoons scattered throughout the aliens' hive, theoretically being an alien life form responsible for spawning all newborn offspring. Gomeramos is usually found right after defeating Demon Dragon God Java, actually being his own self-sustaining heart which must be defeated separately in order to stop the whole alien invasion. In nearly all of its incarnations, the alien heart has a self-defense mechanism mostly consisting on projectile shooters or energy-based weapons. Combined with the constant streams of newborn aliens, fighting it can prove to be a worthy challenge. Four cocoons are usually attached around the organ, two on the ground an two on the ceiling; these keep constantly releasing Buggers throughout the course of the fight, although they can be destroyed separately in order to alleviate the whole ordeal. Due to the somewhat unpredictable behavior of these newborn aliens —whether they quickly scurry along the floor, start levitating as they leave the screen, or jump from the ceiling to either return to it or remain on the ground— the battle can indeed prove to be challenging. Once the heart is put out of commission, the alien's major operation is halted to a full stop due to the resulting drop of all alien workforce. In Contra: Shattered Soldier, Lance Bean fuses with an alien and attacks Bill and Lucia, transforming into several creatures, the first being a giant alien heart similar to Gomeramos with many eyes around it. In Contra: Return, although not having Eggrons or Wadders to help it this time around, Gomeramos King retains some of its classic attacks, as well as a few new ones: *Summons Buggers as it often did in previous games. *Summons Orians (or mutated Greeders). *Hurls down blood cells diagonally at the player in a similar way as meteors. *Produces a rain of noxious blood directly above the player. *Puts up barrier that enables it to regain its health and take less damage. To prevent it from regaining more health, the player must keep on shooting at the alien heart. Also, Gomeramos King in Return will be fought more than once in different nests. Notes *In the MSX2 version of Contra, Gomeramos King acts only as an end of stage boss, and defeating it roughly marks having reached the middle part of the game. Gallery Gomeramos King - 07.png|''Contra'' (arcade) Alien Heart.png|''Contra'' (NES) Gomeramos King - 04.png|''Contra'' (MSX2) Gomeramos King - 01.png|''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' Gomeramos King - 02.png|''Contra: Hard Corps'' C contra adventure heart.png|''C: The Contra Adventure'' Gomeramos King - 03.png|Lance Bean transformed in Contra: Shattered Soldier Gomeramos King - 05.png|''Contra 4'' Gomeramosking 6.png|''Contra ReBirth'' Gomeramos King Contra_Evolution.png|''Contra: Evolution'' 014 800x.jpg|''Contra: Return'' Trivia *According to the accepted canon, Gomeramos King dies in 2633 AD, at the end of the first game, putting an end to the alien invasion, although it reappears numerous times throughout the series as a recurrent boss. Whether this means it was revived, it was reborn from alien cells, there are more than one of these creatures, or if they are just a reused concept with no involvement in the story of the games they appear in is uncertain. *In the Famicom port of Contra, the entire Alien's Lair pulsates as though alive, which infers that the entire level is one living creature and Gomeramos is just an organ inside it. **It's usually common to see the whole organic stage to start pulsating faster each time as the heart sustains damage, suggesting the whole biomass is reaching critical condition and about to collapse. See also *Bugger *Eggron *Java *Red Falcon Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Enemies Category:Contra bosses Category:Contra 4 bosses Category:Contra Advance bosses Category:Evolution bosses Category:Hard Corps bosses Category:ReBirth bosses Category:Return bosses Category:Shattered Soldier bosses Category:The Alien Wars bosses Category:The Contra Adventure bosses